Electrically rotational adjusting units for folding in and/or adjusting indirect visual systems in vehicles are known. For example, EP1755923 B1 describes an electric rotary actuator that is arranged between a base member and a rotating member so that the electric rotary actuator must be designed to transmit and absorb the forces and moments acting between the base member and the rotating member. This design results in comparatively large and heavy components and thus a comparatively large and heavy electrically rotational adjusting unit. Therefore, a device is sought for rotationally adjusting an indirect visual system of a vehicle that is smaller than the conventional design and that allows more lightweight components to be used.